my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Inheritance (2012 TV series)
Sypnosis After the death of her mother, Yna (Tina Houston) and her father Jerome (‘’’Francisco Monte Claro’’’) had moved into Manila for a new life and there her father had met Stella (Bianca Moreno) of whom Yna didn’t expect to become her stepmother and become her family, together with Stella’s daughter Lucy (Isabella Curtis). Yna is living a happy life with her stepmother of whom she thought has accepted her and treated her as her own daughter just like how she treated Lucy, but after her father’s death Yna was shocked how evil her stepmother is and how she despise her for being her stepdaughter, she then kicks out Yna out of the house making Yna homeless. During her times of searching for shelter Yna had met Tristan (Arc Anderson) who help her and had taken her to their hotel for one day, after she left Ledesma’s Hotel she then met Philip Villanueva (Arturo Gomez) who is having a problem over one of the client in her company and Yna had tried to help and indeed is successful Philip had then thank her and had asked why is she looked like a homeless person, Yna then told Philip that she is looking for a shelter and work, Philip had then decided to took her in as a thank you gift and get her in their company, but at the Villanueva home she met Philip’s childrens Lucas (Sam Garcia) and Julie (Nathalia Venefsukja) who doesn’t like her at all but Yna then tries her best to make them accept her and will do her hardest to help the Villanueva. After a year had passed Yna is now a regular employee of Villanueva Corporation, but during that day at the Villanueva house Lucas had an argument with his father about Yna staying at their house, Lucas’s father is really angry, disappointed, and hurt after hearing Lucas harsh words he then make an announcement that he will give Lucas share to Yna making Lucas inherit none and this also makes Yna shock, this makes Lucas very angry and try to get back at Yna and will try everything just to get his inheritance back. Cast *Tina Houston as Yna Gonzales = Jerome and Lilian’s lovely daughter. Like her parents she is kind to others and care deeply to her family, but after her parents death, her stepmother had kicked her out and the Villanueva had helped her. She tries her best in order to help the Villanueva even though she knows that Lucas and Julie hasn’t accepted her yet. *Sam Garcia as Lucas Villanueva = Philip and Laura’s son and Julie’s elder brother, he is shown to be cold around others and is very hot tempered except with Irene, first meeting with Yna is not very good since Yna had says many harsh things against him which irritates him and wanted to get back at Yna and after hearing to his parents that Yna will be moving in into their home his anger towards Yna had increase. *Isabella Curtis as Lucy Gonzales = Stella’s daughter to her 1st husband and Yna’s stepsister. Just like her mother she is ambitious and evil, she likes to play tricks on Yna and making Yna’s life miserable. *Arc Anderson as Tristan Ledesma = Lucas friend who is the son of the owner of Ledesma Hotel. His first meeting with Yna is during the time that Yna is trying to find shelter and accidently bump into him, later revealed that he likes Yna and is sometimes got in an argument with Lucas after seeing Yna cries. *Hannah Kim as Irene Illustre = Lucas’s childhood playmate and friend, even when they’re just kids Irene had liked Lucas but she knows that Lucas had only liked her as a sister, after seeing how close Lucas and Yna were she literally became jealous of Yna. Supporting Cast *Bianca Moreno as Stella Bautista-Gonzales = Lucy’s ambitious mother and Yna’s ambitious stepmother. She likes to to be in the center of attention just like her daughter Lucy and will do anything just to get her daughter satisfied. *'Arturo Gomez' as Philip Villanueva = Father of Lucas and Julie and the president of Villanueva Corporation. He is the one who took Yna after Yna helped him on some case, and after knowing Yna is kicked out of their home by her evil step mother,He took Yna in and start to train her and become a good model through his spoiled childrens. *'Penelope San Miguel' as Laura Villanueva = Mother of Lucas and Julie. She is the vice president of Villanueva Corporation. *Nathalia Venefsukja as Julie Villanueva = Lucas younger sister who appears to be a spoiled brat and dislikes Yna at their first meeting but came to like her after Yna saves her from a disaster. *'Laura Flores' as Guadalupe “Guada” Villanueva = Lucas and Julie’s grandmother who is close to Yna than her own grandchildren’s *'Krista Flores' as Jane Rivas = Yna’s friend Guest Cast *'Francisco Monte Claro' as Jerome Gonzales = Yna’s father who died of car accident. *'Mylene Fernandez' as Lilian Gonzales = Yna’s mother who died of car accident. *Clarissa Perez as Young Yna *'Daniel Lazaro' as Young Lucas *Belle London as Young Lucy *Christina Rivera as Young Irene Awards 1st I Heart Drama Awards 2013 Best Actor in a Drama Series = Sam Garcia = Nominated Best Actress in a Drama Series = Tina Houston = Won Best Supporting Actress in a Drama Series = Isabella Curtis = Nominated Best Couple in a Drama Series = Sam Garcia & Tina Houston = Nominated 16th MBN Most Liked Awards 2013 Most Liked Drama Series = Nominated Most Liked Primetime Drama Series = Nominated Most Liked Primetime Drama Actor = Sam Garcia = Nominated Most Liked Primetime Drama Actress = Tina Houston = Nominated Most Liked Television Actor = Sam Garcia = Nominated Most Liked Television Actress = Tina Houston = Nominated Most Liked Supporting Actor = Arc Anderson = Nominated Most Liked Supporting Actress = Hannah Kim = Nominated Most Liked Supporting Actress = Laura Flores = Won Most Liked Supporting Teen Actress = Nathalia Venefsukja = Nominated Most Liked Love Team = Sam Garcia & Tina Houston = Nominated